This application claims benefit of Japanese Application No. 2000-239629 filed in Japan on Aug. 8, 2000; Nos. 2000-310922, 2000-310923 and 2000-310924 filed in Japan on Oct. 11, 2000; and Nos. 2001-9823, 2001-9824 and 2001-9825 filed in Japan on Jan. 18, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
The present invention relates generally to an optical apparatus, and more particularly to an optical apparatus comprises, for instance, an optical system for making visual observations or an image pickup optical system.
For a Keplerian finder used with digital cameras, etc., it is required to gain diopter control according to the diopter of an observer. In a prior art finder comprising an objective lens 902, a Porro II prism 903 and an eyepiece lens 901 as shown in FIG. 80, this is carried out by the back-and-forth movement of the eyepiece lens 901 for the reason mentioned above. However, one grave problem with this is that there must be some space for the mechanical structure needed for the back-and-forth movement of the lens.
In view of such problems with the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical apparatus that enables diopoter control, etc. to be achieved by use of a reflection type of variable-optical property optical element, a variable-optical property mirror or the like but without recourse to any mechanical moving part.
For instance, the optical apparatus of the present invention include such embodiments as set forth below.
(1) A variable-optical property optical element.
(2) A variable-optical property mirror.
(3) The variable-optical property according to (2) above, characterized by use of electrostatic force.
(4) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by use of an organic material or synthetic resin.
(5) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by use of electromagnetic force.
(6) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a permanent magnet to make use of electromagnetic force.
(7) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a coil and a permanent magnet to make use of electromagnetic force.
(8) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a permanent magnet and a coil integrated with a mirror substrate to make use of electromagnetic force.
(9) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a coil and a permanent magnet integrated with a mirror substrate to make use of electromagnetic force.
(10) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a plurality of coils and a permanent magnet integrated with a mirror substrate to make use of electromagnetic force.
(11) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a plurality of coils and a permanent magnet to make use of electromagnetic force.
(12) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a permanent magnet and a plurality of coils integrated with a mirror substrate to make use of electromagnetic force.
(13) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a coil to make use of electromagnetic force.
(14) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a plurality of coils to make use of electromagnetic force.
(15) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a ferromagnetic material to make use of electromagnetic force.
(16) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a coil located in opposition to a ferromagnetic material to make use of electromagnetic force.
(17) The variable-optical property mirror according to (2) above, characterized by comprising a ferromagnetic mirror substrate and a coil to make use of electromagnetic force.
(18) A variable mirror characterized by being driven by a fluid.
(19) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by being driven by a fluid.
(20) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a variable-optical property lens and a mirror combined therewith.
(21) An optical element, characterized by having variable properties and comprising an extended curved surface.
(22) A variable-optical property optical element, characterized by comprising a plurality of electrodes.
(23) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a plurality of electrodes.
(24) The variable-optical property mirror according to (23) above, characterized in that said plurality of electrodes are located on different planes.
(25) The variable-optical property mirror according to (23) above, characterized by comprising a plurality of electrodes located on a curved surface.
(26) The variable-optical property optical element, variable-optical property mirror, and optical element according to any one of (2) and (20) to (23) above, characterized by being driven by electrostatic force.
(27) The variable-optical property optical element, variable-optical property mirror, and optical element according to any one of (2) and (20) to (23) above, characterized by use of a piezoelectric material.
(28) A variable-optical property lens, characterized by comprising a plurality of electrodes.
(29) The variable-optical property optical element, variable-optical property mirror, and variable-optical property lens according to any one of (1), (20) to (22) and (28) above, characterized by use of a liquid crystal.
(30) The variable-optical property optical element, variable-optical property mirror, and variable-optical property lens according to (29), characterized in that the orientation of the liquid crystal is varied by changing frequency.
(31) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized in that the surface shape thereof in a certain state is close to a part of a quadratic surface of revolution.
(32) The variable-optical property mirror according to (31) above, characterized in that a deviation of the surface shape thereof in a certain state from said part of quadratic surface of revolution satisfies expression (2).
(33) The variable-optical property mirror according to (31) above, characterized in that a deviation of the surface shape thereof in a certain state from said part of quadratic surface of revolution is within 1 mm.
(34) The variable-optical property mirror according to (31) above, characterized in that a reflection surface thereof has a portion at which light is not reflected.
(35) The variable-optical property mirror according to (31) above, characterized in that a member located in opposition thereto is provided on its surface with an electrode.
(36) The variable-optical property mirror according to (31) above, characterized in that shape control information is stored in a memory.
(37) An optical system, characterized in that the refractive index of an optical element located in opposition to a variable-optical property mirror satisfies expression (1).
(38) An optical system, characterized by comprising the variable-optical property optical element, variable-optical property mirror, variable mirror, optical element, variable-optical property lens or optical system according to according to any one of (1) to (37) above.
(39) The optical system according to (38) above, characterized by further comprising an extended curved surface prism.
(40) The optical system according to (38) above, characterized by further comprising a variable-optical property mirror, in which a light ray is obliquely entered.
(41) The optical system according to any one of (38) to (40) above, characterized by comprising an optical element using a synthetic resin or a frame using a synthetic resin.
(42) An optical system, characterized in that changes in an imaging sate thereof are compensated for by changing the optical properties of a variable-optical property optical element.
(43) An optical system, characterized in that at least one of a temperature change, a humidity change, a fabrication error, a shake, a focus and a diopter thereof is primarily compensated for by changing the optical properties of a variable-optical property optical element.
(44) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable-optical property optical element, and preventing system shake.
(45) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable-optical property optical element, and improving resolving power.
(46) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable-optical property optical element, and having a zooming function or a vari-focus function.
(47) An optical system, characterized by comprising at least one of a variable-optical property optical element or an extended curved surface prism, and having a signal transmitting or processing function.
(48) An optical system, characterized by comprising an even number of variable-optical property mirrors.
(49) An optical system having an even number of reflecting surfaces, characterized by comprising an even number of variable-optical property mirror.
(50) An optical system having an even number of reflecting surfaces, characterized by comprising an even number of variable-optical property mirror driven by electrostatic force or a fluid.
(51) An optical system having an even number of, and at least four, reflecting surfaces, characterized by comprising an even number of variable-optical property mirrors driven by electrostatic force or a fluid.
(52) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable-optical property mirrors and satisfying expression (8).
(53) The optical system according to any one of (42) to (52) above, characterized by comprising an optical system as recited in any one of (38) to (41) above.
(54) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror and preventing system shake.
(55) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable lens and preventing system shake.
(56) An imaging optical system, characterized by comprising a variable-optical property mirror and an optical element having a rotationally symmetric surface.
(57) An optical system for an electronic image pickup apparatus, characterized by comprising a variable-optical property mirror and an optical element having a rotationally symmetric surface.
(58) A lateral- or oblique-vision type optical system for an electronic endoscope, characterized by comprising an variable-optical property mirror and an optical element having a rotationally symmetric surface.
(59) A lateral- or oblique-view type optical system for an electronic endoscope, characterized by comprising a variable-optical property mirror, an optical element having a rotationally symmetric surface and a prism.
(60) An imaging optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable-optical property mirrors and an optical element having a rotationally symmetric surface.
(61) An optical system for an electronic image pickup apparatus, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable-optical property mirrors and an optical element having a rotationally symmetric surface.
(62) An optical system for an electronic image pickup apparatus, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable-optical property mirrors and an optical element having a rotationally symmetric surface, and having a zooming function.
(63) An optical system, characterized by a variable-optical property optical element capable of performing switchover between a plurality of focal lengths.
(64) An image pickup apparatus, characterized by comprising the variable-optical property optical element, variable-optical property mirror, variable mirror, optical element, variable-optical property lens, optical system or imaging optical system according to any one of (38) to (63) above.
(65) An electronic image pickup apparatus, characterized by comprising the variable-optical property optical element, variable-optical property mirror, variable mirror, optical element, variable-optical property lens, optical system or imaging optical system according to any one of (38) to (63) above.
(66) A viewing apparatus, characterized by comprising the variable-optical property optical element, variable-optical property mirror, variable mirror, optical element, variable-optical property lens, optical system or imaging optical system according to any one of (38) to (63) above.
(67) An optical apparatus, characterized by comprising the variable-optical property optical element, variable-optical property mirror, variable mirror, optical element, variable-optical property lens, optical system or imaging optical system according to any one of (38) to (63) above.
(68) An imaging apparatus, characterized by comprising the variable-optical property optical element, variable-optical property mirror, variable mirror, optical element, variable-optical property lens, optical system or imaging optical system according to any one of (38) to (63) above.
(69) An optical apparatus, characterized by an optical system having an odd number of reflecting surfaces, an variable-optical property mirror and an image flipping portion.
(70) An image pickup apparatus, characterized by an optical system having an odd number of reflecting surfaces, a variable-optical property mirror and an image flipping portion.
(71) A Keplerian viewing apparatus, characterized by using a variable-optical property mirror.
(72) A Galilean viewing apparatus, characterized by using a variable-optical property mirror.
(73) A finder, characterized by using a variable-optical property mirror.
(74) A finder for a camera, a digital camera, a TV camera, a VTR camera or the like, characterized by comprising a variable-optical property mirror having a viewing direction within 20xc2x0 from the thickness direction of the camera, digital camera, TV camera, VTR camera or the like.
(75) A Galilean finder or telescope, characterized by using a variable-optical property mirror.
(76) A Keplerian finder or telescope, characterized by using a variable-optical property mirror.
(77) A single-lens reflex image pickup apparatus, characterized by using a variable-optical property mirror.
(78) A telescope, characterized by using a variable-optical property mirror.
(79) A viewing apparatus, characterized by using a variable-optical property mirror.
(80) A viewing apparatus, characterized by having a locally variable diopter.
(81) A viewfinder, characterized by using a variable-optical property mirror.
(82) A head-mounted display, characterized by using a variable-optical property mirror.
(83) A head-mounted display, characterized by using a variable-optical property mirror having a locally variable diopter.
(84) The head-mounted display according to (83) above, characterized by having a line-of-sight sensing function.
(85) An optical element, characterized by having a photonic crystal on the surface of the optical element.
(86) An optical element, characterized by comprising an extended curved surface prism or an optical element and a transmission or reflection type photonic crystal.
(87) An optical apparatus, characterized using a transmission or reflection type photonic crystal.
(88) A viewing apparatus, characterized by using a transmission or reflection type photonic crystal.
(89) A head-mounted display, characterized by using a transmission or reflection type photonic crystal.
(90) A head-mounted display, characterized by using an extended curved surface prism, mirror or optical element and a transmission or reflection type photonic crystal.
(91) An optical apparatus, characterized by using an extended curved surface prism, mirror or optical element and a transmission or reflection type photonic crystal.
(92) A measuring method, a measuring instrument or an object measured, characterized in that interference is produced on an inverted wavefront, thereby measuring an optical element or optical system having an extended curved surface in combination with image processing.
(93) A measuring method, a measuring instrument or an object measured, characterized in that interference is produced on an inverted wavefront and a part of the wavefront is removed, thereby measuring an optical element or optical system having an extended curved surface in combination with image processing.
(94) A method or instrument for the optical measurement of a sample, or an object measured, characterized by using a canceller having a shape substantially reverse to the optical surface of the sample.
(95) A method or instrument for the optical measurement of a sample, or an object measured, characterized by using a canceller having a shape substantially reverse to the optical surface of the sample, thereby finding at least one of the refractive index, refractive index profile and refractive index change of the sample.
(96) A method and instrument for the optical measurement of a sample, or an object measured, characterized by using a canceller having a shape substantially reverse to the optical surface of the sample, thereby finding at least one of the refractive index, refractive index profile, refractive index change and decentration of the sample from the results of a plurality of measurements.
(97) The optical system comprising a variable mirror as recited in any one of (1) to (38) above, characterized in that said variable mirror is located in the vicinity of a stop in said optical system.
(98) An optical system, characterized by transforming a variable mirror, thereby performing focus adjustment, scaling, zooming, correction of system shake, correction of an optical apparatus change, correction of a subject change, and correction of a viewer change.
(99) An optical system, characterized by substantially fixing the peripheral area of a variable mirror with respect to at least one of other optical elements and transforming the variable mirror, thereby performing focus adjustment, scaling, zooming, correction of system shake, correction of an optical apparatus change, correction of a subject change, and correction of a viewer change.
(100) An optical system, characterized by substantially fixing the center area of a variable mirror with respect to at least one of other optical elements and transforming the variable mirror, thereby performing focus adjustment, scaling, zooming, correction of system shake, correction of an optical apparatus change, correction of a subject change, and correction of a viewer change.
(101) An optical system, characterized by comprising a free-form surface variable mirror and transforming the variable mirror, thereby performing focus adjustment, scaling, zooming, correction of system shake, correction of an optical apparatus change, correction of a subject change, and correction of a viewer change.
(102) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror having a rotationally asymmetric surface or a decentered rotationally symmetric surface and transforming the variable mirror, thereby performing focus adjustment, scaling, zooming, correction of system shake, correction of an optical apparatus change, correction of a subject change, and correction of a viewer change.
(103) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror having a rotationally asymmetric surface or a rotationally symmetric surface and transforming the variable mirror, thereby performing focus adjustment, scaling, zooming, correction of system shake, correction of an optical apparatus change, correction of a subject change, and correction of a viewer change.
(104) An optical system, characterized by comprising at least one variable mirror for focus adjustment.
(105) An optical system, characterized by comprising at least two variable mirrors for both scaling and focus adjustment.
(106) An optical system, characterized by comprising at least one extended curved surface and a variable mirror.
(107) An optical system, characterized by comprising an optical element having a free-form surface and a variable mirror.
(108) An optical system, characterized by comprising a free-form surface prism and a variable mirror.
(109) An optical system, characterized by comprising an optical element having a rotationally asymmetric surface or a decentered rotationally symmetric surface and a variable mirror.
(110) An optical system, characterized by comprising a prism or mirror having a rotationally asymmetric surface or a decentered rotationally symmetric surface and a variable mirror.
(111) An optical system, characterized by comprising a prism or mirror having a rotationally symmetric surface and a variable mirror.
(112) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element comprising an extended curved surface.
(113) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror on each side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element comprising an extended curved surface.
(114) An optical system, characterized by comprising an optical element having an extended curved surface with three or less reflecting surfaces, and a variable mirror.
(115) An optical system, characterized by comprising an optical surface having only one symmetric surface and a variable mirror.
(116) An optical system, characterized by comprising an optical surface having only two symmetric surfaces and a variable mirror.
(117) An optical system, characterized in that any optical element having a beam-converging or diverging action is not located in front of a variable mirror.
(118) An optical system, characterized in that an optical element having a beam-converging or diverging action is located in front of a variable mirror.
(119) An optical system, characterized by comprising an optical element having at least one extended curved surface, at least one rotationally symmetric surface and a variable mirror.
(120) An optical system, characterized by comprising an optical element having at least one extended curved surface, an optical element and a variable mirror.
(121) An optical system, characterized by comprising an extended curved surface prism or an extended curved surface reflecting surface, an optical element and a variable mirror.
(122) An optical system, characterized by comprising an extended curved surface prism or an extended curved surface reflecting surface, a lens and a variable mirror.
(123) An optical system, characterized by comprising an optical element having an extended curved surface, a convex lens, a concave lens and a variable mirror.
(124) An optical system, characterized by comprising an optical element having an extended curved surface, a concave lens and a variable mirror.
(125) An optical system comprising a plurality of variable mirrors, characterized in that the directions of the normals to at least two variable mirrors have a twisted relation to each other.
(126) An optical system comprising a plurality of variable mirrors, characterized in that the directions of the normals to at least two variable mirrors are substantially on the same plane.
(127) An optical system, characterized in that an optical element is located on an optical path between at least two of a plurality of variable mirrors.
(128) An optical system, characterized in that there is no optical element on an optical path between at least two of a plurality of variable mirrors.
(129) An optical system, characterized in that there is an optical element having a beam-converging or diverging action on an optical path between two variable mirrors.
(130) An optical system, characterized in that there is no optical element having a beam-converging or diverging action on an optical path between two variable mirrors.
(131) An optical system, characterized in that there is a plane-parallel plate between two variable mirrors.
(132) An optical system, characterized in that there is no plane-parallel plate between two variable mirrors.
(133) An optical system, characterized by comprising a prism or mirror having a rotationally symmetric surface, a variable mirror and at least one optical element.
(134) An optical system, characterized by comprising a prism or mirror having a rotationally symmetric surface, a variable mirror and at least two optical elements.
(135) An optical system, characterized by comprising a prism or mirror having a rotationally symmetric surface, a variable mirror and at least one lens.
(136) An optical system, characterized by comprising a prism or mirror having a rotationally symmetric surface, a variable mirror and at least two lens.
(137) An optical system, characterized by comprising a prism or mirror having a rotationally symmetric non-plane and a variable mirror.
(138) An optical system, characterized by comprising a prism or mirror having a rotationally symmetric non-plane, a variable mirror and at least one optical element.
(139) An optical system, characterized by comprising a prism or mirror having a rotationally symmetric non-plane, a variable mirror and at least two optical elements.
(140) An optical system, characterized by comprising a prism or mirror having a rotationally symmetric non-plane, a variable mirror and at least one lens.
(141) An optical system, characterized by comprising a prism or mirror having a rotationally symmetric non-plane, a variable mirror and at least two lenses.
(142) An optical system, characterized by comprising an optical element having a rotationally symmetric optical surface and a variable mirror.
(143) An optical system, characterized by comprising an optical element having a rotationally symmetric optical surface and a plurality of variable mirrors.
(144) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of optical elements having a rotationally symmetric optical surface and a variable mirror.
(145) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror, a free-form surface prism and an optical element.
(146) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror, a free-form surface prism and a lens.
(147) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror, a free-form surface prism and a rotationally symmetric optical element.
(148) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror, a free-form surface prism and a rotationally symmetric lens.
(149) An optical system, characterized by comprising a lens on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface.
(150) An optical system, characterized by comprising a concave lens on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface.
(151) An optical system, characterized by comprising a convex lens on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface.
(152) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of lenses on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface.
(153) An optical system, characterized by comprising a lens on each side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface.
(154) An optical system, characterized in that a variable mirror is located on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface and a lens is provided on the other side thereof.
(155) An optical system, characterized in that a variable mirror is located on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface and a lens is provided on the same side.
(156) An optical system, characterized in that a variable mirror is located on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface and an image pickup device is provided on the other side thereof.
(157) An optical system, characterized in that a variable mirror and an image pickup device are located on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface.
(158) An optical system, characterized in that there is no optical element having a beam-converging or diverging action on an optical path between an image pickup device and a variable mirror.
(159) An optical system, characterized in that there is an optical element having a beam-converging or diverging action on an optical path between an image pickup device and a variable mirror.
(160) An image pickup system, characterized in that an image pickup device is located on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface and an optical element is provided on the other side thereof.
(161) An image pickup system, characterized in that an image pickup device and an optical element are located on the same side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface.
(162) An image pickup system, characterized in that an optical element is provided between an image pickup device and an optical element having an extended curved surface in the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface.
(163) An image pickup system, characterized in that an image pickup device is located on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface and a lens is provided on the other side thereof.
(164) An image pickup system, characterized in that an image pickup device and a lens are provided on the same side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface.
(165) An image pickup system, characterized in that a lens is provided between an image pickup device and an optical element having an extended curved surface in the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface.
(166) An image pickup system, characterized in that a variable mirror and an image pickup device are located on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface and an optical element is provided on the other side thereof.
(167) An image pickup system, characterized in that an optical element and an image pickup device are located on one side of the longitudinal direction of an optical element having an extended curved surface and a variable mirror is provided on the other side thereof.
(168) An image pickup system, characterized in that an optical element and a variable mirror are located on one side of an optical element having an extended curved surface and an image pickup device is provided on the other side thereof.
(169) An image pickup system comprising a variable mirror, characterized in that the longitudinal direction of an image pickup device is not parallel with the symmetric surface of an optical system.
(170) An image pickup system, characterized in that the longitudinal direction of an image pickup device is not at a right angle with the symmetric surface of an optical system.
(171) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror wherein a principal curvature approximately defining the mirror surface shape thereof changes from positive to negative or negative to positive in a certain state.
(172) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror wherein a principal curvature approximately defining the mirror surface shape thereof changes from positive to negative or negative to positive in a certain state, and other optical element.
(173) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror wherein a principal curvature approximately defining the mirror surface shape thereof changes from nearly zero to minus (concaveness).
(174) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror wherein a principal curvature approximately defining the mirror surface shape thereof changes from nearly zero to minus (concaveness), and other optical element.
(175) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable mirrors wherein the mirror surface shapes of at least two variable mirrors change in opposite directions in a certain state.
(176) A scaling optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable mirrors wherein the mirror surface shapes of at least two variable mirrors change in opposite directions in a certain state.
(177) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable mirrors wherein the mirror surface shapes of at least two variable mirrors change in the same direction in a certain state.
(178) A scaling optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable mirrors wherein the mirror surface shapes of at least two variable mirrors change in the same direction in a certain state.
(179) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized by satisfying at least one of expressions (12) to (13-1) in a certain operating state.
(180) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized by satisfying at least one of expressions (14) to (15-1) in a certain operating state.
(181) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized by satisfying at least one of expressions (16) to (17-2) in a certain operation state.
(182) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized by satisfying at least one of expressions (18) to (19-2) in a certain operating state.
(183) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized by satisfying expression (20) or (20-1).
(184) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized by satisfying expression (21) in a certain operating state.
(185) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized by satisfying at least one of expressions (22) to (22-1).
(186) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized by satisfying at least one of expressions (16-3) or (17-3) in a certain operating state.
(187) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized by satisfying at least one of expressions (23) to (24-1) in a certain operating state.
(188) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized in that its surface shape in a certain state is close to a part of a quadratic surface.
(189) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized in that a deviation from a quadratic surface approximately defining its surface shape in a certain state satisfies expression (2).
(190) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized in that a deviation from a quadratic surface approximately defining its surface shape in a certain state is within 1 mm.
(191) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized in that a deviation from a quadratic surface approximately defining its surface shape in a certain state is within 10 mm.
(192) An optical system, characterized in that a variable mirror is located in front to, in the rear of or in the vicinity of a stop, so that the variable mirror can be operated for focusing.
(193) An optical system, characterized in that a variable mirror is located in front to, in the rear of or in the vicinity of a stop, so that the variable mirror can be operated for zooming.
(194) An optical system, characterized in that there is a stop on an optical path between at least two of a plurality of variable mirrors.
(195) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror at a position where the height of a chief ray is higher than that of a marginal ray.
(196) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror at a position where the height of a chief ray is lower than that of a marginal ray.
(197) A variable mirror, characterized by comprising a stop at the peripheral area of a variable mirror.
(198) An optical system, characterized by at least one variable mirror in a moving group.
(199) An optical system, characterized in that at least one of the transformation of the variable mirror or the movement of an optical element is performed for zooming, and at least one of the movement of the optical element or the transformation of the variable mirror is performed for focus adjustment.
(200) An optical system, characterized in that an optical element is moved for zooming, and at least one of the movement of the optical element or the transformation of the variable mirror is performed for focus adjustment.
(201) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized in that an optical element is moved for zooming, and at least one of the movement of the optical element or the transformation of the variable mirror is performed for focus adjustment.
(202) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized in that at least one of the transformation of the variable mirror, the movement of a lens or the movement of the variable mirror is performed for zooming, and at least one of the movement or transformation of the lens or variable mirror or the transformation of the variable mirror is performed for focus adjustment.
(203) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized in that a lens is moved for zooming, and at least one of the movement of the lens or the transformation of the variable mirror is performed for focus adjustment.
(204) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized in that the variable mirror is moved for zooming, and at least one of the movement of the lens, the movement of the variable mirror or the transformation of the variable mirror is performed for focus adjustment.
(205) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized in that the variable mirror is transformed for zooming, and at least one of the movement of the lens or the transformation of the variable mirror is performed for focus adjustment.
(206) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized in that a lens is moved for zooming, and the variable mirror is transformed for focus adjustment.
(207) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized in that a lens is moved and the variable mirror is transformed for zooming, and the variable mirror is transformed for focus adjustment.
(208) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized in that the surface shape thereof is changed with electrostatic force.
(209) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized in that the surface shape thereof is changed with electromagnetic force.
(210) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a permanent magnet, wherein the surface shape thereof is changed with electromagnetic force.
(211) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a coil and a permanent magnet, wherein the surface shape thereof is changed with electromagnetic force.
(212) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a permanent magnet and a coil integrated with a mirror substrate, wherein the surface shape of the variable mirror is changed with electromagnetic force.
(213) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a coil and a permanent magnet integrated with a mirror substrate, wherein the surface shape of the variable mirror is changed with electromagnetic force.
(214) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a plurality of coils and a permanent magnet integrated with a mirror substrate, wherein the surface shape of the variable mirror is changed with electromagnetic force.
(215) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a plurality of coils and a permanent magnet, wherein the surface shape of the variable mirror is changed with electromagnetic force.
(216) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a permanent magnet and a plurality of coils integrated with a mirror substrate, wherein the surface shape of the variable mirror is changed with electromagnetic force.
(217) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a coil, wherein the surface shape of the variable mirror is changed with electromagnetic force.
(218) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a plurality of coils, wherein the surface shape of the variable mirror is changed with electromagnetic force.
(219) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a ferromagnetic body, wherein the surface shape of the variable mirror is changed with electromagnetic force.
(220) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a ferromagnetic body and a coil located in opposition thereto, wherein the surface shape of the variable mirror is changed with electromagnetic force.
(221) A variable-optical property mirror, characterized by comprising a ferromagnetic mirror substrate and a coil, wherein the surface shape of the variable mirror is changed with electromagnetic force.
(222) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of reflecting surfaces, wherein at least one surface thereof is a variable mirror with an entrance optical axis making an angle of up to 30xc2x0 with an exit optical axis.
(223) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of reflecting surfaces, wherein at least one surface thereof is a variable mirror with an entrance optical axis making an angle of up to 30xc2x0 with an exit optical axis and a distance between both optical axes being within 20 mm.
(224) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of reflecting surfaces, wherein at least one surface thereof is a variable mirror and the absolute value of the imaging magnification thereof is 0.5 to 2 inclusive.
(225) A vari-focus optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable mirrors and a lens.
(226) A vari-focus optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror and a lens.
(227) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable mirrors and a lens, wherein zooming or scaling is performed.
(228) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror, wherein the entrance angle of an optical axis with respect to the variable mirror is 5xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 inclusive.
(229) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror and a lens, wherein the entrance angle of an optical axis with respect to the variable mirror is 5xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 inclusive.
(230) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror, wherein the entrance angle of an optical axis with respect to the variable mirror is up to 44xc2x0.
(231) An optical system, characterized by comprising a variable mirror and a lens, wherein the entrance angle of an optical axis with respect to the variable mirror is up to 44xc2x0.
(232) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable mirrors and a lens, wherein the entrance angle of an optical axis with respect to the variable mirrors is 5xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 inclusive.
(233) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable mirrors and a lens, wherein the entrance angle of an optical axis with respect to the variable mirrors is 5xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 inclusive, and zooming or scaling is performed.
(234) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable mirrors and a lens, wherein the entrance angle of an optical axis with respect to the variable mirrors is 5xc2x0 to 44xc2x0 inclusive.
(235) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of variable mirrors and a lens, wherein the entrance angle of an optical axis with respect to the variable mirrors is 5xc2x0 to 44xc2x0 inclusive, and zooming or scaling is performed.
(236) An optical system comprising a variable mirror, characterized in that when an entrance optical axis and an exit optical axis for the optical system or a part of the optical system are projected on a certain plane, they cross each other.
(237) An optical system, characterized by comprising, in order from its object side, a first group having negative refracting power and a second group having positive refracting power, wherein one reflecting surface is interposed between the first group and the second group, said reflecting surface being a variable-shape mirror wherein the focal length thereof is changed by transformation.
(238) The optical system according to (237) above, characterized in that when an object point is nearly at infinity, the variable-shape mirror takes a substantially planar form.
(239) The optical system according to (237) above, characterized in that the surface shape of the variable-shape mirror is a free-form surface.
(240) An optical system, characterized by comprising, in order from its object side, a first group having negative refracting power, a second group having a plurality of reflecting surfaces and a third group having positive refracting power, wherein at least one reflecting surface in the second group is a variable-shape mirror wherein the focal length thereof is changed by transformation.
(241) The optical system according to (240) above, characterized in that when an object point is nearly at infinity, the variable-shape mirror takes a substantially planar form.
(242) The optical system according to (240) above, characterized in that the surface shape of the variable-shape mirror is a free-form surface.
(243) The optical system according to (240) above, characterized in that the second group comprises, in order from its object side, a first reflecting surface, a second reflecting surface and a third reflecting surface, wherein the second reflecting surface is a variable-shape mirror whose focal length is changed by transformation.
(244) An optical system, characterized by comprising a gradient index lens having a refractive index profile in a lens medium and at least one reflecting surface, wherein said at least one reflecting surface is a variable-shape mirror whose focal length is changed by transformation.
(245) The optical system according to (244) above, characterized in that the gradient index lens has positive refracting power.
(246) An optical system, characterized by comprising at least one reflecting surface that is moved when the optical system is collapsed, and at least one variable-shape mirror.
(247) The optical system according to (246) above, characterized in that said reflecting surface is a variable-shape mirror whose focal length is changed by transformation.
(248) An optical system, characterized by comprising at least three reflecting surfaces, wherein at least one reflecting surface is a variable-shape mirror whose focal length is changed by transformation, and when the optical axis of the optical system is defined by a light ray through the center of an image plane at an imaging position, the direction of said optical axis entered on the first surface of the optical system is substantially in coincidence with that of the optical axis entered on said imaging position.
(249) The optical system according to (248) above, characterized in that said optical system is made up of a prism having a lens action and reflecting surfaces.
(250) An optical system, characterized by at least three reflecting surfaces to guide an incident light ray on one optical fiber to another optical fiber, wherein at least one reflecting surface is a variable-shape mirror whose focal length is changed by transformation.
(251) The optical system according to (250) above, characterized in that said optical system is made up of a prism having a lens action and reflecting surfaces.
(252) An optical system, characterized by comprising at least three reflecting surfaces to form an image substantially with life-size, wherein at least one reflecting surface is a variable-shape mirror whose focal length is changed by transformation.
(253) The optical system according to (252) above, characterized in that said optical system is made up of a prism having a lens action and reflecting surfaces.
(254) An optical system, characterized by comprising a plurality of lens groups and a reflecting surface defined by at least one variable-shape mirror whose focal length is changed by transformation, wherein scaling is performed by the movement of at least one lens group on the optical axis of the optical system and a displacement of a focus position with scaling is corrected by said variable-shape mirror.
(255) The optical system according to (254) above, characterized in that the optical system comprises, in order from its object side, a negative, first group, a positive, second group and a subsequent group, wherein the second lens group is moved on the optical axis for scaling.
(256) The optical system according to (254) above, characterized in that a reflecting surface is interposed between the first group and the second group.
(257) The optical system according to (254) above, characterized in that when an object point is nearly at infinity, the variable-shape mirror takes a substantially planar form.
(258) The optical system according to (254) above, characterized in that the surface shape of the variable-shape mirror is a free-form surface.
(259) An optical system, characterized by comprising lens groups and a variable mirror, where at least one lens group is moved on the optical axis of the optical system for scaling, and displacements of the focus position of the optical system with object distance changes or scaling or fluctuations of aberrations with object distance changes or scaling are corrected by said variable mirror.
(260) An optical system, characterized by comprising lens groups and a variable mirror, wherein at least one lens group is moved on the optical axis of the optical system for zooming, and when focus adjustment is performed, the action of said variable mirror on the reflection of light rays changes.
(261) An optical system, characterized by comprising lens groups and a variable mirror, where at least one lens group is moved for scaling, and displacements of the focus position of the optical system with object distance changes or scaling or fluctuations of aberrations with object distance changes or scaling are corrected by said variable mirror.
(262) An optical system, characterized by comprising lens groups and a variable mirror, wherein at least one lens group is moved for zooming, and when focus adjustment is performed, the action of said variable mirror on the reflection of light rays changes.
Throughout the above-enumerated embodiments of the present invention, the aforesaid expressions may be replaced by mathematically equivalent conditions.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.